Celos
by cecilis
Summary: Maura se pone celosa y Jane se quiere divertir jugando con su doctora favorita.
1. Chapter 1

-Maur enserio estas enojada?.-

-Tú qué crees?.-

-Vamos amor, no fue mi culpa.-

-Yo diría que sí lo fue.-

-Pero por qué? si ella me toco, qué iba yo a hacer, golpearla.-

-Alejarte Jane, sabes que no me gusta esa mujer y aun así dejas que se te acerque, lo haces para darme celos.- le dice Maura enarcando una ceja y golpeando a Jane en el brazo, Jane sonríe y trata de acercarse para Besar a Maura pero esta se lo impide.

-Enserio no vas a dejar que te toque.- dice Jane un poco molesta.

-No, y no hay sexo para ti esta noche, estas castigada.- le dice Maura semiriendo.

-Ok, sabes que no me importa. Tú te lo pierdes.- dice Jane tomando sus cosas de la cama de Maura para irse.

-Adónde vas?.- pregunta Maura cruzándose de brazos.

-A mi casa, no pienso seguir con esta discusión ridícula y absurda.- responde Jane caminando hacia la puerta, la abre y se va.

-Jane...Jane.- Maura corre tras la morena se acerca a la puerta y la abre y se impresiona al ver a Jane parada frente a ella con una sonrisa egocéntrica, la detective la sujeta de la mano y la atrae hacia ella.

-Buscabas algo Doctora Isles.- le susurra Jane al oído de Maura, que solo atina a suspirar.

-Yo...yo pensé que usted se iba Detective.- alcanzo a decir Maura antes que Jane la besara apasionadamente.

-Cambie de opinión.- susurro Jane separándose del beso y viendo divertida la cara de Maura.

-Bueno, puede sacarme las manos de encima Detective Rizzoli, yo no le di permiso de besarme o tocarme.- le dice Maura fingiendo enojo.

-Oh no sabía que necesitaba permiso para tocar o besar a mi novia Doctora Isles.- dice Jane dando un paso hacia delante y haciendo que Maura diera un paso involuntario hacia atrás, Jane sonrió para sí misma ante la reacción.

-Yo...yo pensé que se iría, así que creo que lo mejor es que lo haga y me deje sola.- dice Maura suspirando al ver la cara de la morena, sus ojos chocolate ardían de deseo, el que Maura por lo demás conocía muy bien.

-Yo lo pensé, pero cambie de opinión. No tengo porque irme por algo que yo no hice.- responde Jane sonriendo y dando otro paso hacia adelante y haciendo a Maura dar otro paso hacia atrás.

-Bueno si quieres te doy una manta para que pueda dormir en el sofá, porque conmigo esta noche usted no duerme Detective.- dice Maura enarcando una ceja.

-Oh enserio, pues yo no voy a dormir en el sofá Doctora.- dice Jane dando otro paso hacia adelante, mientras Maura vuelve a retroceder.

-Pues entonces dormirá en el cuarto de invitados, porque en esta cama usted esta noche no duerme.- dice Maura cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ciertamente no tengo planeado dormir esta noche Doctora Isles.- dice Jane sonriendo con esa sonrisa reservada solo para Maura, esa sonrisa que le hacía acelerar su corazón y la derretía por completo.

Maura no pudo evitar el gemido ahogado que salió de sus labios, Jane supo que ese era el instante para atacar a su amante. Así que ágilmente dio un paso hacia Maura y antes de que esta se diera cuenta Jane la había lanzado hacia la cama, Maura trato de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas pero ama a Jane con toda su alma y su cuerpo reacciona a los toques de la morena antes de que su mente lo asimile.

-Jane...Jane no...No...Para...Dios Jane.- dice Maura entrecortadamente mientras Jane sonríe y muerde suavemente el cuello de la rubia que no puede contener sus gemidos. Jane continúa besando a Maura y comienza a desabrochar la blusa de la Doctora.

-Jane...detente.- dice Maura sin determinación, mientras Jane termina de desabrochar la blusa.

-Shh Maur no me digas que no quieres, porque puedo apostar con mi vida que esta empapada.- dice Jane pastoreando con sus manos los muslos suaves de Maura.

-Dios Jane, detente o...- dice Maura mirando enojada a Jane.

-Oh qué?.- responde la morena enarcando una ceja y acercando sus dedos peligrosamente al centro de sus deseos.

-Jane...yo te juro...que si no te detienes...lo vas a lamentar.- dice Maura tratando de incorporarse, Jane se lo impide y la sujeta mas fuerte e introduce sus dedos en la entrepierna de Maura y le sonríe mostrando sus hoyuelos notando que ella tenía razón ya que la rubia esta empapada. Maura se arquea al toque experto de Jane y no puede evitar el corcoveo de sus caderas.

Jane con su mano libre arranca el brasier de la Doctora y se lanza con hambre a uno de sus senos.

-Jesuuus...Jane...por favor...- gime Maura cerrando sus ojos y aferrándose al cuerpo tibio de la morena, Jane introduce dos dedos en Maura y esta gime fuertemente.

-Dios Maur, estas tan húmeda.- susurra Jane mordiendo y lamiendo la oreja de la rubia.

-Jane..Dios...- dice Maura tratando de abrir los ojos pero sin éxito, Jane continuo su trabajo hasta sentir que Maura estaba hasta el borde. Casi llegando al orgasmo y sin previo aviso se detuvo por completo.

-Jane qué demonios.- grito Maura abriendo los ojos de golpe, sintiendo los dedos de Jane salir de su entrepierna y viendo a la morena levantarse y lamerse los dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes, creo que pensándolo bien me voy a dormir a la habitación de invitados.- dijo la Detective mirando a Maura con malicia viendo como la rubia estaba furiosa, ella casi había logrado su orgasmo. Jane se acerco hacia la puerta y salió por el pasillo riendo para sí misma.

-Jane Clementine Rizzoli ven aquí ahora mismo y termina lo que empezaste.- grito Maura levantándose y siguiendo a Jane hacia la otra habitación, la rubia llego a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero Jane la había bloqueado.

-Jane ábreme la puerta ahora mismo o juro que lo vas a lamentar.- grito Maura enojada.

-Y como lo voy a lamentar Doctora Isles.- grito Jane desde la habitación.

-Jane abre la puerta.- vuelve a gritar Maura.

-No hasta que te disculpes.-

-Disculparme por qué?- grito Maura.

-Por qué?, por acusarme de querer darte celos, y por querer castigarme y por mandarme a dormir aquí Doctora Isles .- responde Jane con una sonrisa en sus labios agradecida de que Maura no pudiera verla.

-Jane...Dios...juro que si no abres la puerta ya mismo…** Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin me anime a subir el capitulo 2, espero que les guste y por supuesto todos los errores son mios y estas chicas hermosas no me pertenecen, esto es solo por divercion.

-...-

**-Jane… Dios juro que si no abres la puerta ya mismo…**

_ ¿Qué?, ¿qué vas hacer Maura? Tirarla a patadas- dice Jane abriendo la puerta y mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa marca Rizzoli.

_ ¿Que es tan gracioso Jane Rizzoli?_ pregunta la forense evidentemente enojada.

_Bueno varias cosas, la primera es que estas semidesnuda con tu cabello todo despeinado y estas al parecer muy acalorada porque estas muy roja ¿te sientes bien cariño?- pregunta egocéntricamente la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

Maura la fulmina con la mirada y se acerca a golpearle el brazo a Jane.

_¿Vas a terminar lo que empezaste o tendré que hacerlo yo detective?_ susurra Maura con un tono muy sexy.

La morena implacable responde con un tono juguetón

_Si te disculpas lo termino yo, pero si no tendrás que hacerlo tú, aunque por experiencia sabes que no es lo mismo, ya que no es tan… Satisfactorio- termina su declaración la morena con una sonrisa malévola.

_Dios Jane eres exasperante a veces_ dice Maura enojada

_Maur, yo te amo a ti. A mí no me gustan las otras mujeres, me gustas solo tú y odio cuando te pones celosa… Aunque debo decir que te ves condenadamente sexy cuando te pones toda territorial y te enojas- dice Jane acercándose a Maura, esta vez la rubia no retrocedió, al contrario se abrazo a Jane moviendo su cuello dándolo el acceso a la detective para que ella besara, mordiera o lamiera toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

Maura siempre se impresiono lo rápido que Jane la llevaba a la excitación, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo, era como si ella y la detective fueran una y ambas sabían lo que la otra quería o necesitaba, por eso es que ella era tan celosa de Jane, aunque sabía que Jane nunca la engañaría. Eran las otras mujeres que trataban de robarle su atención coqueteando descaradamente algunas la que la preocupaban.

Como la pelirroja nueva camarera del Dirty Robert que no ocultaba su gusto por la detective, razón por la cual todo esto comenzó. La pelirroja trataba descaradamente de tocar cada vez que podía a Jane, aunque la morena siempre era ajena a los sutiles toques. Su mente y sus ojos siempre estaban en su doctora favorita como Jane la llama cariñosamente. Maura se saco todos estos pensamientos de la cabeza y suspiro audiblemente cuando Jane mordió un punto sensible detrás de su oreja izquierda.

_Jane… mi amor… lo siento, yo se que tú me amas… Dios solo a mí… pero esa mujer me saca de quicio _Susurra Maura mientras Jane continua besándola fervientemente, en un movimiento rápido la morena se apodera de los muslos de la rubia y la hace saltar a sus brazos, Maura cruza sus piernas en las caderas de Jane aferrándose fuertemente y así la detective se la lleva rumbo a la habitación.

_Te amo Maur… Jesús te amo tanto… solo a ti_ Susurra Jane al oído, mientras deja caer suavemente a Maura a la cama, la morena la mira con excitación apenas disfrazada y lentamente le quita la falda y las bragas pastoreando con sus largos dedos la piel suave, blanca y cálida de su doctora.

_Dios eres tan hermosa_ Susurra Jane mas para sí misma que para Maura, la morena da un paso hacia atrás y comienza a desvestirse sin quitar ni por un segundo sus ojos de la rubia, la doctora sigue cada sutil movimiento que la detective hace con deliberada lentitud, Maura lame sus labios inconscientemente por su excitación, el ojo entrenado de Jane no se lo pierde y sonríe ampliamente y descaradamente pregunta.

_ ¿Te gusta lo que ves doctora Isles?_ Su tono es tan bajo que derrama un fuego incontrolable en el cuerpo de la rubia, ella no puede pensar con claridad, ella solo quiere sentir a Jane encima de ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. Maura quiere sentirla en todas partes a la vez, la rubia da un suspiro tembloroso y responde suavemente.

_No sabes cuánto mi amor… pero si vienes te puedo mostrar_ Maura termina su declaración jadeando levemente mientras se muerde el labio a la espera de la reacción de Jane a sus palabras.

La morena se desliza suavemente por el cuerpo de la rubia, Maura abre sus piernas para que Jane se acomode entre ellas, un suspiro se escapa de los labios de la doctora al sentir la humedad de la detective, Maura no puede evitar el brinco de sus caderas en busca de más contacto. Jane sonríe mientras una de las manos de Maura se enreda en el pelo salvaje de la morena acercándola a sus labios y robándole un beso que las deja sin aliento.

Jane termina el beso en busca de oxigeno y presiona su frente contra la de Maura mientras busca la claridad para hablar nuevamente.

_Te deseo tanto Maura… todo el tiempo_ Maura sonríe ampliamente haciendo visible esos hoyuelos que enloquecen a Jane, tan distraída esta ante tal declaración de amor que se queda sin aliento al sentir que la morena introduce dos largos dedos en la calidez suave de su entrepierna.

_Dioooos…Jane…no te detengas… mmmmjmmmhooo… justo ahí… si… si así…_ Gime Maura retorciéndose de placer debajo de Jane que no deja de bombear frenéticamente, amando los sonidos y gemidos que escapan de la forense. Ella mira deslumbrada a Maura pensando como alguien puede ser tan hermosa, la detective se acerca para susurrar suavemente.

_Te gusta doctora Isles_

_Jesús si… si Janeee… por favor... no te detengas- y Jane no se detuvo esta vez hasta que Maura quedo desecha debajo de la piel cálida robando el aliento del propio cuerpo de la detective, respirando entrecortadamente mientras trata de llenar sus pulmones con el oxigeno tan necesario.

_Mírame_ exigió Jane

Maura trata de abrir los ojos pero el placer que está sintiendo es tan poderoso que aunque intenta cumplir con el anhelo de Jane, le es imposible, el orgasmo esta tan cerca que amenaza con consumirla. Murmura algo inaudible arrastrando las uñas en la espalda suave de la morena mientras se retuerce contra las sabanas egipcias mojadas de sudor , sus rodillas pegadas a la cama y sus talones cavan el colchón con una fuerza sorprendente.

_Mírame Maur… mírame o voy a parar_ susurro Jane al oído de la rubia.

Los ojos de Maura se abrieron al instante y Jane se quedo sin palabras ante esos ojos que la miraban con tanto amor y deseo y en ese momento Jane se dio cuenta….** Continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mírame Maur… mírame o voy a parar_ susurro Jane al oído de la rubia.

Los ojos de Maura se abrieron al instante y Jane se quedo sin palabras ante esos ojos que la miraban con tanto amor y deseo y en ese momento Jane se dio cuenta….**¡Continuara**

De que no podía pasar ni un solo segundo más de su vida sin ser la esposa de esta hermosa mujer. De la cual estaba loca y profundamente enamorada, aunque para ser sincera consigo misma ella ya lo sabía, de hecho tenia los anillos perfectos. Uno para el compromiso que era de oro blanco con una piedra violeta amatista en forma de corazón asociada a los cambios espirituales, que es lo que Maura provoco en Jane, un cambio que abarca cada aspecto de su vida. Ella maldecía menos, sonreía mas, era mucho menos sarcástica y comía mucho más sano. Pero además la otra razón de su elección de ese anillo en particular es su significado "sinceridad y protección" Jane se prometió a sí misma y a Maura siempre ser sincera y protegerla hasta el último aliento de su vida. Y el anillo de boda era de oro blanco con un diamante simple pero hermoso y al juntar ambos anillos forman un perfecto corazón, justamente lo que le robo la hermosa forense a la ruda detective.

Jane volvió a la realidad cuando sintió los suaves labios de Maura besarla con pasión y de pronto retirarse susurrando una súplica que detuvo el corazón de la morena.

_Te amo Jane…por favor…-Maura no pudo continuar con su declaración de amor, el placer que le estaba causando la detective amenazaba con consumirla.

_Por favor que Maur?_ Jane trato de animarla a continuar

_Por favor… necesito acabar… dios se… siente tan bien… no, no te detengas mi amor_ logro decir Maura con el último suspiro segundos antes que el placer la consumiera y la dejara capeando las olas de un orgasmo que movió su mundo por completo, cuando logro recuperarse y abrir los ojos lo que vio fue casi tan increíble como el placer recién vivido. Jane la estaba mirando con una sonrisa que hacían muy visibles los hoyuelos que ella tanto ama y con esos ojos chocolate que la derriten hasta la medula.

Maura sabia que Jane hablo pero ella no registro las palabras la primera vez, ella estaba en esa bruma deliciosa post orgasmo que hace que sea todo paz y felicidad, fue la segunda vez que la morena hablo que ella registro lo que Jane le estaba diciendo o mejor dicho preguntando.

_Maur mi amor te quieres casar conmigo?_ Maura esta vez lo escucho fuerte y claro, ella nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes , dichas para ella. Y nunca pensó que sería su detective la que haría la pregunta más importante de su vida. Maura trato de hablar pero nada salía de su boca, solo una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

Jane se empezó a impacientar y a poner muy nerviosa pensando que lo había arruinado y que era muy pronto para una pregunta que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre, Maura sintió el cuerpo de Jane ponerse tenso sobre ella, lo que la hizo salir de su sorpresa inicial y con una sonrisa de pura felicidad respondió con un entusiasmo sorprendente, volteando a Jane para ponerse ella en la cima.

_Si…BESO…si…BESO… si… BESO... Por supuesto que me casare contigo mi amor, te amo Jane, dios yo te amo tanto, tanto._ Maura termino su declaración con un beso que las dejo sin aliento a ambas, cuando se separaron Jane descanso su frente con Maura y suspiro contenta. De pronto volteo a la rubia miel y volvió a ponerse ella en la cima, sacando de debajo de la almohada una caja de terciopelo negra. Maura se quedo sin aliento como Jane la abrió y le dejo ver el impresionante anillo de compromiso.

_ Maur yo nunca en mi vida he amado a alguien como yo te amo a ti, cada fibra de mi ser se estremece cuando pienso en ti, en tus besos, en tus caricias y yo siento cada vez que hacemos el amor una necesidad de fundirme en tu cuerpo, en tu aroma. Cuando vi este anillo supe que era perfecto para ti y yo esperaba el momento perfecto para dártelo, pensé que sería en una cena o en un lugar que fuera importante en nuestra relación, pero hace un momento supe que este era la ocasión mas especial, cada vez que hacemos el amor nos fundimos en un cuerpo y somos una, nada ni nadie se puede interponer cuando estamos aquí tu y yo, así que te vuelvo a preguntar Maura Dorothea Isles me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_ Jane miro en todo momento a los ojos a la doctora, no quería perderse ningún detalle. Y lo que vio en ellos le hizo saber que este fue el momento perfecto, ese momento en que el mundo entero conspira para que puedas realizar tu sueño.

_Si, si y mil veces si mi amor_ respondió la rubia nuevamente con mas amor que nunca en sus ojos.

Jane nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida y sin lugar a dudas nunca había sido tan feliz, ella puso el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida y la beso profundamente, al separarse Maura tuvo la oportunidad de mirar detenidamente el anillo brillando en su dedo y quedo prendada de él, era hermoso y perfecto como si hubiese sido hecho solo para ella, y la piedra era de un color violeta que hacía que se destacara de una forma increíble y el hecho que esa hermosa piedra fuera un corazón la dejo sin aliento, Jane nunca dejo de mirarla y sabiendo lo que la doctora estaba pensando respondió a su pregunta.

_Tiene forma de corazón porque eso me robaste el día que te conocí_ dijo la morena con una sonrisa y luego procedió a explicarle toda la historia tras el anillo, Maura sonreía maravillada a la preocupación de Jane en cada mínimo detalle, lo que la hizo caer si era posible mucho más en el amor con la detective ella la miro y dijo lo único que era perfecto en este momento.

_Te amo Jane, te amo más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo. Dios te amo tanto._ Suspiro con satisfacción la doctora besando apasionadamente a Jane.

Ambas abrazadas yacían agotadas de una apasionada nueva ronda de hacer el amor hasta que un golpe en la puerta las sobresalto de su burbuja de amor. **Continuara**…


	4. Chapter 4

Ambas abrazadas yacían agotadas de una apasionada nueva ronda de hacer el amor hasta que un golpe en la puerta las sobresalto de su burbuja de amor. **Continuara**…

Jane miro la hora en la mesita de noche y vio que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, se desenredo de Maura que se había sentado y se puso la bata de la doctora, tomo su arma del cajón y miro a la rubia que le devolvió la mirada con preocupación.

_Jane tenga cuidado_ le dijo la rubia atrayéndola hacia ella para besarla suavemente.

_No te preocupes mi amor, tu quédate aquí sí. En caso de cualquier cosa aquí está tu celular y la pistola de repuesto_ le dice Jane besándola nuevamente.

Jane enciende las luces y baja por las escaleras, mira por el lado de la puerta y su cuerpo se hiela y tensa al ver al visitante inesperado, ella literalmente no puede respirar. Mil cosas pasan por su mente y ninguna es un buen escenario para su gusto.

Ella sale de su trance cuando vuelven a tocar esta vez más insistente que las anteriores, este golpe hizo que Maura se sobresaltara y se vistiera poniéndose su ropa interior y la camisa de Jane que había sido descartada horas antes en el suelo.

Maura toma la pistola que jane le había dado junto con su celular y baja por las escaleras cuando levanta su cabeza queda petrificada al ver que justo en frente de Jane se encuentra el hombre que ella alguna vez llamo el amor de su vida, Ian está parado frente a la detective con una mirada confusa en su cara y Maura grita el nombre del australiano antes de darse cuenta.

_ ¡IAN… que haces tú aquí!_ Al escuchar la voz de Maura, Jane voltea y por un breve segundo sonríe al ver que llevaba puesto la forense, pero luego Maura no ve más que dolor y miedo en los ojos de su prometida, Maura se golpea mentalmente por decirle alguna vez que este hombre fue importante para ella.

_ ¿Maura mi amor como haz estado?_ Dice Ian con ese acento australiano que hace que Jane quiera vomitar.

Jane mira a Ian y luego a Maura con una cara desconcertada y luego la forense ve como Jane niega con la cabeza y la agacha en signo de derrota.

_ ¿Maura que está pasando aquí?_ pregunta Ian con cara de enojo.

La morena le da la espalda al australiano y comienza a caminar hacia Maura, llega al lado de la forense y le dice con voz derrotada.

_ No te preocupes voy a tomar mis cosas y me voy_

Maura la mira desconcertada y antes de que Jane suba el primer escalón la forense la sujeta de la muñeca y hace que la detective la mire.

_ ¿Adonde crees que vas Jane?_ Le pregunta con un tono un poco enojado.

_A mi casa, claramente yo soy la que esta sobrando aquí, el amor de tu vida está parado en frente de nosotras y querrás recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que no te voy a molestar mas_ termina Jane tratando de zafarse de Maura para ir a buscar sus cosas, pero nuevamente es retenida por la doctora. Pero antes de que la rubia hable es el australiano el que toma la palabra.

_Por supuesto que estas sobrando aquí detective, así que si eres tan amable ándate para que Maura y yo nos podamos poner al día, como comprenderás casi tres años es mucho que compensar_ Termina su declaración sonriendo en dirección a Maura, pero la forense no lo nota ya que sus ojos están clavados intensamente en Jane, sin dejar de mirar a la morena Maura vuelve a hablar pero esta vez tan fuerte y claro que Ian se sobresalta y la mira confundido.

_! CALLATE IAN ¡ Aquí el único que sobra y siempre a sobrado desde que conocí a Jane eres tu_

_Maura_ dice Ian desconcertado por el arranque de furia de la doctora

_Que te calles te dije, quien demonios te crees que eres para después de tres años venir a decirle al único y verdadero amor de mi vida que se vaya_ dice Maura mirando en todo momento a Jane y siendo recompensada por una de las sonrisas más hermosas que ella le había visto a la morena, después de decirle con los ojos que todo estaría bien ella se volteo para mirar a Ian a los ojos, el hombre vio un fuego que nunca había visto en Maura antes y por primera vez en años no reconoció a la mujer de la cual él sentía para su punto de vista una atracción.

_Maura mi amor_ alcanzo a decir cuando Maura lo interrumpió.

_Yo no soy tu amor, y nunca lo fui, sabes porque. Porque tú nunca has estado aquí para mi, nunca me has sostenido mientras lloro, nunca me has abrazado mientras gano un premio por mi trabajo, nunca te has quedado abrazándome fuerte y susurrándome que todo estará bien. Nunca te has preocupado por mis gustos, cual es mi chocolate favorito, mi color favorito, el nombre de mi tortuga.

Lo único que soy para ti es una billetera para comprar tus medicamentos, pero como te darás cuenta la última vez que viniste yo nunca más me comunique contigo y sabes porque fue, porque ese día el amor de mi vida a pesar de los celos y el dolor en su corazón por verme llorando por otra persona, vino a mi puerta y me ofreció llevarme a el aeropuerto y me consoló, sus brazos me rodearon como si solo existiera ella y yo, y fue en ese momento que la ilusión estúpida de pensar que tú eras el amor de mi vida se rompió en mil pedazos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el único y verdadero amor estuvo frente a mi por años y casi la dejo pasar. Jane es todo lo que necesito y más. Así que el único que tiene que tomar sus cosas e irse y no volver nunca más eres tu Ian.

_Maura de qué demonios estás hablando, como es que esta mujer es el amor de tu vida, que pasa con lo nuestro, estoy un tiempo sin contactarme contigo y te vuelves lesbiana_ cuestiona Ian enojado mirando entre las dos mujeres, sus ojos caen a las manos ahora entrelazadas de Jane y Maura.

_Un tiempo, tres años, ni siquiera notaste que nunca más me contacte contigo, así de importante soy para ti. Y no, no me volví lesbiana yo solo amo a Jane nunca he estado interesada en nadie más que ella_ termina la forense dándole una sonrisa amorosa a la detective que se tranquilizo notoriamente incluso su forma de pararse cambio y ahora está mucho más erguida por la reacción de Maura.

_ Por favor Maura, si esto es un castigo por no venir más seguido o no quedarme, lo acepto. Pero dile a esta mujer que se vaya así podemos solucionarlo y volver a lo que teníamos antes, yo te amo y te necesito, tu eres el amor de mi vida. Podemos irnos a África y nos casamos y podemos construir una clínica y viajar ayudando a los niños como tú querías, te acuerdas de nuestros sueños_ Ian sonríe esperanzado sobre todo viendo que Maura suelta la mano de Jane y comienza a caminar hacia él. **CONTINUARA…**

Siento dejarlo aquí pero les prometo que voy a actualizar súper rápido, no se preocupen no hay mal drama ya que yo lo odio profundamente. Pero hay que hacer las cosas un poco entretenidas y posiblemente serán 2 capítulos más. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus opiniones. Cariños Cecilis.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Por favor Maura, si esto es un castigo por no venir más seguido o no quedarme, lo acepto. Pero dile a esta mujer que se vaya así podemos solucionarlo y volver a lo que teníamos antes, yo te amo y te necesito, tu eres el amor de mi vida. Podemos irnos a África y nos casamos y podemos construir una clínica y viajar ayudando a los niños como tú querías, te acuerdas de nuestros sueños_ Ian sonríe esperanzado sobre todo viendo que Maura suelta la mano de Jane y comienza a caminar hacia él. **CONTINUARA…**

Maura se para frente a Ian y le da una bofetada con tanta fuerza que lo desestabilizo haciendo que se le callera el bolso.

Jane la mira con la boca abierta y no lo puede creer, Ian en tanto se recupera pero no se saca su mano de su mejilla y mira con ira apenas disimulada a Maura.

_ Jane, su nombre es Jane y no le voy a pedir nunca que se vaya de mi casa. Y si piensas que estoy enojada contigo y esto es un castigo estas muy equivocado y demuestra nuevamente lo poco que me conoces. Lo que teníamos antes funciono para nosotros por un tiempo, pero luego solo sentía asco, tus venias cuando querías y luego te ibas y yo pensé que así era el amor hasta que conocí el significado completo de esa palabra.

Jane me mostro que amor significa dar todo por la otra persona sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo. Y hace algunos minuto volvió a demostrarme que su amor es tan incondicional que prefería dar un paso al lado por lo que ella pensaba me haría feliz. Pero tú ya no eres hace muchísimo tiempo una razón de felicidad para mí y viendo mi pasado nunca lo fuiste, solo fuiste un hombre que estaba ahí pero solo físicamente y nada más.

Cuando estuvimos en médicos sin fronteras me gustaba lo idealista que eras y llegue a pensar que estaba enamorada de ti, yo nunca había tenido a alguien al cual le interesaba lo que tenía que decir y fue nuevo y atractivo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que tu único interés era trabajar según tu por los niños, aunque tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cien por ciento real y luego cuando en muchas ocasiones te rogué que te quedaras nunca lo hiciste y cada vez el dolor fue menos y menos hasta que note que solo sentía alivio.

Y fue por eso que cuando Jane me dijo hace tres años si me llevaba al aeropuerto mi respuesta inmediata fue no. Porque esa fue la despedida de un amor, no una ilusión toxica. Tu única necesidad de mi es mi dinero no me amas, porque si lo hubieses echo te hubieses quedado. Y a África nunca me iría, aquí tengo mi vida, mi familia y a la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida. La persona que el día de hoy cumplió mi sueño más anhelado.

Jane me pidió que me casara con ella, y yo lógicamente le dije que si_ Le dice Maura mostrando su anillo de compromiso a Ian que está paralizado con una mirada incrédula en su rostro, la marca de la cachetada se hizo más visible y Jane no se puede sentir más orgullosa de su mujer que se da la vuelta y camina para entrelazar su mano con ella, la morena la besa suavemente y le susurra al oído.

_Te amo_ Maura sonríe dulcemente acariciando la mejilla de Jane.

_Así que eso es todo, nunca sentiste nada por mi y ahora te vas a casar con ella. Sabes que ya que dijiste lo que piensas, te voy a decir que fuiste para mi, nada más que una billetera y un mal polvo de vez en cuando_ alcanzo a decir Ian antes de que Jane se lanzara como flecha y lo noqueara con un golpe que lo dejo botado en el suelo sangrando profusamente por la nariz, intento levantarse pero fue en vano, Jane se volteo para ver a Maura que estaba con su celular llamando a alguien.

_ ¿Maur amor que haces?_ Pregunto Jane mirando sobre el hombro a Ian que continuaba en el suelo.

_ Lo que debí hacer hace años, es verdad que el ayuda a un montón de niños, pero también trafica con los medicamentos y esta vez no se va a salir con la suya así que espósalo mientras esperamos a la policía_ Dice Maura secamente enviando una mirada de asco al tipo en el suelo.

Jane camina hacia un lado y abre el cajón de la mesita de la entrada, saca un par de esposas y se agacha para ponérselas a Ian, el tipo trata de luchar pero le es imposible sin que le salte la sangre. Así que deja que Jane lo espose, la morena hace que se ponga de pie y luego lo obliga a sentarse en una silla. Maura le entrega un pañuelo para que se limpie la sangre.

_No puedo creer que termines conmigo por esta mujer_ dice Ian riéndose egocéntricamente

_Cállate o te vuelvo a golpear pedazo de mierda_ le grita Jane enfurecida.

_Lenguaje Jane_ dice Maura sonriendo y acercando a la morena más a su cuerpo, de repente sienten las sirenas y llaman a la puerta, Jane suelta a Maura y abre la puerta para revelar a Korzak y a Frost junto con agentes de la interpol.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Este es el ultimo capitulo awww. Pero no se preocupen porque ya tengo pensado hacer un one shot sobre la boda y la luna de miel y además celos 2 en donde Jane tendrá una visita inesperada y odiada por todos los rizzles fans. Este capítulo está dedicado para soledadpaez una lectora que por instagram siempre se acuerda de esta historia, por fin supere el bloqueo que me dio y me puse a trabajar, Espero que les guste.

_No puedo creer que termines conmigo por esta mujer_ dice Ian riéndose egocéntricamente

_Cállate o te vuelvo a golpear pedazo de mierda_ le grita Jane enfurecida.

_Lenguaje Jane_ dice Maura sonriendo y acercando a la morena más a su cuerpo, de repente sienten las sirenas y llaman a la puerta, Jane suelta a Maura y abre la puerta para revelar a Korzak y a Frost junto con agentes de la interpol.

Continuara….

-0-

Korzak y Frost se miran y una sonrisa aparece en sus rostros al ver a Ian esposado y sentado en una silla mientras tiene el rostro lleno de sangre, los agentes de interpol lo levantan y buscan entre sus cosas para encontrar múltiples pasaportes.

_Quiero denunciar a esa mujer que me golpeo_ grita enfurecido Ian mientras se lo llevan.

_Oh enserio_ le dice con una sonrisa el agente de la interpol

_llévenselo de aquí_ ordena Korzak

_chicos muchas gracias por lo rápido que vinieron_ dice Jane sonriendo pero un poco cansada emocionalmente.

_No te preocupes Jane, siempre tenemos tu espalda_ Dice Frost notando el cansancio de ambas mujeres que durante todo el proceso no habían dicho mucho.

_ Bueno ya es tarde o temprano depende de cómo se mire, así que nosotros nos vamos Jane, Maura. No duden en llamar si necesitan algo_ Dice Korzak y procede a salir junto a Frost.

_ Si cualquier cosa que necesiten solo tiene que llamar_ dice Frost mientras se despiden

_ Muchas gracias chicos, nos vemos el lunes_ responde Jane despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta, se voltea y no ve a Maura por ningún lado.

-0-

_Maura? –Jane grita pero no obtiene respuesta.

La morena sube un poco nerviosa por no saber la razón de porque Maura subió tan apresurada las escaleras, ella siente un leve dolor de estomago pensando en que tal vez Maura se arrepintió o que ella está llorando la pérdida definitiva del australiano, ella tiene que ser sincera ya que ninguna de las dos opciones es buena para su forma de pensar.

Cuando finalmente llega a la puerta de la habitación que comparte con la doctora ve un destello, ella abre la puerta lentamente con su corazón acelerado por el nerviosismo, cuando finalmente mira hacia adentro su corazón literalmente se detiene, frente a ella Maura esta en el suelo en una rodilla, una sonrisa y una caja con un anillo.

_Usted detective no pensó que se iba a salir con la suya y no obtener un anillo? _ Dice Maura con una sonrisa gigante.

Jane solo logra poner sus manos en su boca por la sorpresa y unas cuantas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

_Mi amor ven aquí_ Maura le dice dulcemente.

Jane camina hacia la doctora e imita la posición de Maura, La forense limpia las lagrimas de la morena con su mano libre y le acaricia dulcemente la mejilla, La detective sonríe en agradecimiento tomando la mano de la rubia y dándole un dulce beso en la palma.

Jane mira ahora a Maura y luego al anillo y no puede dejar de sonreír con esa sonrisa Rizzoli que muestra sus hoyuelos.

El anillo es simple, es de platino con forma de cadena de ADN y en él hay pequeños diamantes rojos.

_Maur_ susurra la morena casi con reverencia.

_Yo quería que su anillo fuera fuerte como usted, es por eso que elegí el platino y los diamantes rojos son por su equipo los medias rojas_ Dice con una sonrisa la doctora.

_Y porque la cadena de ADN?_ Pregunta la morena intrigada.

_Para que cada vez que lo mires sepas que tu doctora favorita es tu mujer_ Responde Maura con una sonrisa tímida

_Maur_ Es lo único que sale de la boca de la morena.

_Te gusta mi amor?_ pregunta esperanzada Maura.

Jane levanta la vista hacia Maura y se lanza hacia la doctora dándole un beso que las deja sin aliento, cuando ambas por fin se separan para respirar el aire robado, descansan sus frentes juntas.

_Me encanta, es hermoso pero…_

_¿Pero qué?_ Pregunta Maura temiendo lo peor, sobre todo después de la visita de Ian.

_Pero no es mío_ Dice Jane escuetamente.

_Como que no es tuyo, si yo lo compre para ti Jane_ Dice Maura un poco frustrada.

Jane sonríe con dulzura y acaricia la mejilla de Maura.

_No es mío porque aun no me has pedido que me case con usted Doctora Isles.

Maura estalla en una carcajada que no deja de hacer a Jane toda cálida y difusa en su interior, Maura se aclara la garganta y solemnemente hace la pregunta.

_Detective Jane Rizzoli usted me haría el honor de ser mi esposa?, te quieres casar conmigo mi amor?_.

Jane tiene la sonrisa más grande que Maura le ha visto y la morena abraza fuertemente a la rubia repitiendo una y otra vez.

_Si si si y un millón de veces si mi amor_ Responde con fervor Jane

La rubia sonríe mientras lagrimas caen por su hermoso rostro, Jane se apresura a limpiarlas con sus labios besándola dulcemente, Cuando Maura logra por fin reponerse toma la mano de su detective y le pone el anillo. Jane sonríe y toma la mano de Maura para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando ambas están de pie la morena acerca a la doctora por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, Maura comienza a caminar hacia la cama hasta que la morena golpea el colchón con la parte posterior de sus rodillas, cae a la cama y mira a Maura que tiene una mirada depredadora.

_ Jane_ Susurra la doctora con un todo que hace cosquillear la columna vertebral de la detective.

Continuara….

Sé que dije que era el ultimo capitulo pero se necesita una escena de amor para cerrar el trato, así que el séptimo es el final.


End file.
